


Equivalent Exchange [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A Ghost Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Child Loss, Discussion of Genocide, Miscarriage, Patricide, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Regicide, a lot of 'cides, agni does not help with this, agni is kind of a dickhead, but not romantic love because uh NO, canon-typical imperialism, except that techinically he did, in which lu ten is prince suko's aggressively protective guardian spirit, in which lu ten will do literally anything for his little cousin, lu ten did not sign up for htis, lu ten has no chill, made up spirituality, oops it's definitely child abuse, or maybe a love story, somehow everything is horrible and yet this still manages to be soft as hell, thats like a whole plot point, tiny zuko is trying his best, trauma-based selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: [“Are you dead?” Are the first words that come out of Zuko’s mouth. Lu Ten winces. He’s barely adjusted to the idea himself, but he still wasn’t expecting Zuko to reach that conclusion so fast. He can’t lie to him.He nods.“I am.”“But you’re real.”“Yeah. Real dead.”He tries for a joke but Zuko bursts into tears instead.]Or,Lu Ten makes a promise, Lu Ten dies. Lu Ten comes back.
Relationships: Iroh & Lu Ten, Lu Ten & Zuko
Series: AtLA Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Equivalent Exchange [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equivalent Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132179) by [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo). 



> Thanks so much Hai for giving me permission to record this! 
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please go leave Hai some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132179), and if you enjoy my reading of the story, please drop me a comment below!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dwxlghd7rnq0389/Equivalent_Exchange.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/equivalent-exchange/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is [Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJ3AJ65FnXs)  
> Art is a screencap from the show
> 
> [tumblr](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)


End file.
